


Lighting the Way

by iArgent



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bathing, Blood, Dimitri is still in the "ghosts talk to me and I am dead" stage, Felix slaps Dimitri, It's both deeply aggressive as Felix tries to snap Dimitri out of this, M/M, Slapping, Somehow both post and pre relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and very soft as they do trust each other, anyway, dimilix week 2020, just putting that out there, no beta we die like Glenn, rated for blood cursing and slapping a man, thank Glenn it's his fault, two whole slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Dimitri chances upon Felix trying to scrub a truly incredible amount of blood off in the bath. He begins to feel something, but Glenn interferes, which, naturally enrages Felix.  Their confrontation ends when Dimitri suddenly feels the need to help, and Felix allows it, missing his friend and onetime lover.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Lighting the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I usually don't like angst for ship weeks but here we are. Anyway, I don't like this as much as the rest, but I hope you all enjoy it?
> 
> It's all tagged, you know what you clicked.
> 
> Anyway, we can just assume at some point Felix and Dimitri were together, then the TS happened. If it helps, they will definitely be together again once the ghosts ease off the gas a lil. 
> 
> Day 5 of Dimilix week, prompt: Blood

Dimitri didn’t know whose blood it was. It didn’t seem to be Felix’s, it didn’t seem to be a friends. But he also couldn’t work out what kill had been quite this messy.

Felix grumbled as he scrubbed at his skin with a cloth, crimson stripes bleeding down his skin in rosy droplets. Skin satin and pale looking luminous under the macabre painting. He doused the rag after every swipe, cursing as the water fouled with each dip and the rag left pink smears, cycling the blood over him further as time went on. “What is it, beast?” He snarled, noticing Dimitri’s eye on him. “Mistaking me for a carcass? Have I baited you like a lion?”

“Hunger is for the living.” Dimitri replied, evenly, even as something in him lurched at the display. Felix’s hair half down, brushing his shoulders, torso bare, streaked in blood like a demon from a fairytale. His dead heart beat painfully.

“You are living, you fucking fool.” The swordsman hissed back, trying to clear the blood on his arm and noticing that the water shifted it, at best. “Fuck.” He snarled, throwing the rag into the basin, pink water splattering the floor. He whirled on Dimitri, stalking toward him. “What are you even doing here, staring at me? Do us all a favor and bathe.”

Dimitri reached out and, in the gentlest gesture he felt he’d ever executed, brushed a smear on Felix’s cheekbone. The red making his eyes brighter, more dangerous. A beast he may be, but perhaps this was a type of beauty even one such as he could appreciate.

Unamused, Felix batted him away. “What was that?” he said, voice dangerous. “You think we’re eighteen again? You think touching me like a person will make me forget what you are, _again_?” His voice rose with each word. “You think I’ll let you have me like this? Keep dreaming, Boar. I came here to bathe, not to have you size me up like a prized bitch.”

“You’re beautiful.” Dimitri breathed. “Even more beautiful than I remember. And even more now, incensed and bloodied. Oh Glenn I’m so sorry.”

“ _Did you just call me_ -” 

“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t be looking at him like this, I’m sorry Glenn, I swear I’ll avenge you, I won’t touch him again.”

A sharp crack sounded through the bathhouse when Felix’s palm connected with Dimitri’s face.

“What was that?” Dimitri growled.

“Is my brother in your head, right now, commenting on this?”

“Of course he-”

A louder sound as Felix struck him again, chest heaving, making drying blood hidden by his throat start to flake. “If he’s real, tell him to stop looking at me.”

“Felix, I-” He caught a slender wrist as Felix swung again. “Stop this!” But he couldn’t snap the delicate limb in his hand. The hidden strength of the beautiful arm, the glittering in sharp eyes, the smear of red beneath one.

“If my brother is so much a pervert that he’d watch you watch me and only comment when you feel something, he deserves to be slapped. And you’re the closest thing I have to that.”

“Felix. I…” Dimitri’s eyes unfocused. “Can I help you wash?” His voice came out softer than expected, the words taking him him by surprise.

For his part, even Felix seemed surprised, eyes softening just the slightest bit. Dimitri’s heart pulsed again, a long forgotten longing clawing its way up his throat. Felix’s anger causing Glenn to retreat. The others talked over each other until it was white noise. “I…Only if you swear off your ghosts for the time.” Felix gritted out after a moment. “It’s you and I. You look at me, you speak to me. Anybody else who doesn’t walk into this bathhouse, and I’ll drown you. Do you hear me Boar?”

“Yes.” That same frail voice, his head pleasantly fuzzy, Dimitri walked to dump the basin and began refilling it. The weight of the heavy bowl negligible, the new cloths only pressure.

Felix dragged a stool to the table he’d placed the basin on, and sat down, still tense. “Try to control yourself.”

And Dimitri did. Running gentle hands over the streaks of red and brown, pressing lightly to scrape off the dried blood. His fingers trembling with effort as he carefully scrubbed the blood from the swordsmans skin, gently used blunt, short nails to pinch the occasional matted hair of its stain. For the first time in a while his mind wasn’t full of blood and anger, but his eyes on red and white. The blood seemed to ground him, create a reality that matched his mind. But better, he could admit, his thumb swiping a drop of pink water from the blade of Felix’s shoulder. The smaller mans eyes flickering to him for a moment and making Dimitri’s heartbeat thunder once more.

Three more basins, and Felix stood rolling his shoulders. “That is good enough.” He hesitated, eyes meeting Dimitri’s one and then skittering away, making Dimitri's face feel odd, as if it wanted to smile. “Dimitri.”

It felt like his galloping heart would shatter through his chest and bathe the slight warrior in a new coating of blood at the sound of his name.

Felix stepped forward, tentative, bare feet whispering across the floor, a hand curled, fingertips touching Dimitri’s collarbone. And the world stood still, as Felix rose up on his toes and brushed their mouths together, vanishing a moment later. “Come back soon.” He seemed so weary all of a sudden, and Dimitri couldn’t process how. “Shake off your fur, we need our King, Blaiddyd.”


End file.
